Hetalia: Scribbles
by Vequiloudicus
Summary: Ciao ciao ! So I had this really great idea! I started a journal and I'm gonna pass it around to everyone ! Does't that sound fun? Yeah! I thought so, too! I'm gonna keep it first so everyone knows what to do, okay? And then Germany gets it, and Romano...


Day 1

Italy's Week

March 28th

Wednesday

10:08 a.m.

Ciao ciao~! So I had this really great idea! I started a journal and I'm gonna pass it around to everyone~! Does't that sound fun? Yeah! I thought so, too! I'm gonna keep it first so everyone knows what to do, okay? And then Germany gets it next! And then Japan, and Romano, and Big Brother France and Big Brother Spain and Austria and Hungary and, oh, I hear Germany coming so I better go hide somewhere else. (I broke a vase today and he's really mad! oAo)

10:16 a.m.

Got away safely~! I'm hiding in an empty bag of potatoes. There's plenty more around so he shouldn't check here.

Now for the rules! You have to make more than one entry everyday, like what I'm doing right now! And you can't draw any porn, no matter how good or bad of an artist you are, okay? Okay that's all the rules! Have fun!

10:28 a.m.

I just remembered another thing. You have to be careful with it so everyone get's a chance to write in it! Okay now that's all!

11:05 a.m.

I hear Germany coming... I'm scared you guys! He's really mad! Japan said that the vase was priceless, so I figured it wasn't that big of a deal because it's not worth anything, right? So why is he so mad? I better stop writing in this before he hears the writing sounds and

12:17 p.m.

Germany found me in the potato bag and now I have to sit in the corner and think about what I've done. He's so mad... But I figured I could just write about what I've done today instead, since I have this!

This morning I woke up and Romano was talking in his sleep! I was really excited for a while because I thought he would say something funny, but instead he just talked about tomatoes and Big Brother Spain. So that was a little boring. I was disappointed.

Oh, oh! And then, on my way to Germany's house, I saw a really cute girl holding a really cute kitty! I couldn't decided which one was cuter so I just talked to them both, but then the pretty girl got confused and left. I don't know why, I just talked about how pretty their fur was! All well, I'll get a pretty girl to go to dinner with me again soon, I just know it! I mean come on, I'm one hot little Italian~!

Then I didn't see any other cute girls so I just kept on walking to Germany's house, but then this nice man stopped me and said he had something to show me in one of the alleys! So I followed him and then he pulled a knife on me and told me to give him all of my clothes, so I took them all off and ran as fast as I could to Germany's house, and when I got there, Germany's boss was there and a bunch of other people! So Germany asked me why I was naked and told him about the man in the alley and then Germany gave me a pair of pants and told me to go into the guest room, and then when I got there I heard a lot of yelling from Germany's boss. I hope that he didn't get in trouble because of me. Then I would feel really bad. Sadface!

And then, while I was in the guest room, I bumped into this vase and I tried to catch it but I missed. So here I aaam. Sadface!

I think I'll write him a little note to apologize for my inconvienient nakedness and the cheap little vase that I broke today. That should help a lot!

12:47 p.m.

Letter done! When my time-out is over I'm going to slip it under his door!

It says:

"Dear Germany,

I'm sorry for breaking the vase. I will be extra careful around things I hear you got for free. It must have been a gift from a very special friend. I didn't know.

And sorry for showing up at your house naked again when you had lots of company over. Next time I will try to call first.

Ciao!

Sincerely, your friend forever, Italy.

P.S. I also ate all of the mints that you had in that bowl on your dresser. It was very relaxing, but then it started to burn really bad and so I spit them out in your sink. Just so you know what the white goo is in there."

Now to go and give it to him!

1:07 p.m.

I slipped the letter under his door and now I am waiting. He's still having a really-serious meeting with a bunch of people so maybe I should have given it to him then. All well, he'll go in there eventually, right?

1:28 p.m.

Right?

1:45 p.m.

I'm so booored. When's he going to be dooone?

1:48 p.m.

I'm going to go outside and find a kitty to play with while I wait!

2:30 p.m.

I found a nice kitty and I drew a picture of it in the journal! I wonder if Germany got my letter yet? I'll go back to the house soon and see.

2:35 p.m.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OH MY GOODNESS! I JUST FOUND A LOT OF BABINO KITTIES! OO OO OO I'VE GOT TO SHOW GERMANY!

3:17 p.m.

I found Germany sleeping at his desk, he must be tired out from his scary meeting today. I got a really good idea!

3:30 p.m.

I woke up Germany by putting all of the baby kitties on him! He seemed pretty scared at first, all of that yelling! But once the scratches all over his face went away he calmed down and seemeed pretty happy. I even brought the Mama kitty! She's staring at Germany all serious-like. I wonder what she's thinking?

5:25 p.m.

Me and Germany went on a surprise hike in the mountains! Mama-cat attacked both of us all of a sudden, and cornered us in Germany's office for over an hour! (Mama-cat is very big! Germany told me that that kind of kitty is called a "European wildcat".) Germany tried calling his dogs for help, but they were too far away to hear us with the windows closed and everything, so Germany and me just ran like the dickens away! She chased us for a while, but then went back to her babinoes and we got away. So here we are having pasta on a pretty hillside! Isn't that great?

8:09 p.m.

Back home again! Mama-cat is stil in Germany's room and Germany's dogs are trying to get inside. I think they might tear a whole through the door! Germany-cat is standing in front of the door, too. He looks really mad at the dogs! I wonder what's going to happen? Germany looks really tired. Maybe I should go home now...

9:38 p.m.

Germany's sleeping at our house tonight! He's in the guest room right now. Romano is pretty mad but Germany's okay with it. I just hope that Mama-cat is okay back at Germany's house.

Well, it's siesta time so I'll stop writing now.

Bueno notte~!

~Feliciano


End file.
